Chronicles of Hetalia
by pococo
Summary: Drabbles, oneshots, ect of the country known as Narnia. Prompt 3: Guilt. And even till this day, the guilt of what he, Telmar, did to his wife and son still haunts him.
1. Father

Chronicles of Hetalia

Rating: K

Prompt: Father

Summary: Narnia was a daddies girl, through and through.

* * *

><p>The little girl skipped as she danced through the trees, the tress dancing in tandem with her. The sun beated down on her orange hair showing off the red and blonde high lights. Her hair was wavy and her light green eyes grinned as a talking mouse talked to her, she greeted him back.<p>

She finally arrived to her destination, grinning widely at the large lion that stood there.

"Daddy!" She squealed out, hugging him.

Aslan smiled.

* * *

><p><strong> I wanted to do this. I am living at my grandmothers right now so all other stories of mine are on hiatus except this one as this one will be easier to write if its just prompts and drabbles and maybe some one shots. Btw, I accept requests. But mind you at this time I have only read the first two books, but don't worry I am starting on the other ones. Also, you can request Narnia in pairings with people in TCoN or APH. It matters not. <strong>


	2. Secret EnglandNarnia

Chronicles of Hetalia

Rating: K+

Prompt: Secret

Pairing: England/ Narnia

Summary: He had to keep her a secret, he just had too. Was it so wrong that he wanted her all to himself?

000

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland sighed as he reorganized his papers after the latest meeting. Rubbing his forehead slightly, he turned around and stared at the table. How long had it been since he last saw her? For him it was but 2 months, for her it could have been 50 years.

He looked up, catching the eyes of America, who was quickly walking towards him in a frightening speed. He turned around, trying to find an escape from that stupid America, but alas it was not meant to be. America put his hand on the others shoulder.

"Hey dude, where ya' goin' to?" He asked. "A couple of countries and I are going out, you wanna come?"

His heart sunk. It was not like he _didn't_ want to go, but he really hadn't seen _her_ in a while.

"Ah, America, I'm sorry I really cant-"

"Oh, got a hot date then?" America winked.

" W-What? You bloody- NO!"

"Ahaha! That okay, Iggy, go to her~"

England blushed, sputtering as he scooped up his papers.

"Bloody bastard how dare he speak of _her _like that. The git I swear.." Were the last things America heard as the European country rushed out of the conference room.

000

Arthur Kirkland was a normal person, if being the anthropomorphic version of England was normal. Also, he dabble in magic and was in tuned with others, who like him, had a liking of magic. So when Andrew Ketterly dabbled in other worldly magics, resulting in the formation of magic rings, he could feel that happening. And when Digory Kirke planted the golden apple tree, he knew something good happened. It wasn't until later years, a couple of years after World War 2 actually, that he found out what it was. He was willed a wardrobe from Professor Diggory Kirke, a good friend of his. And one day as he was searching for a suit to wear to a G8 meeting, he managed to fall into the magical world we know as Narnia.

He could still remember meeting her, her green eyes shining in amusement as he was on the ground. And he could still remember her first words to him.

"_Is this how Sons of Adam behave in your world. Milord?" _

He could still remember blushing and spluttering his answer back to her. Now though… now, he had a secret.

"Arthur, please come back to bed. I've missed you terribly so…"

He smiled as he walked back over to the bed laying on it and pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

"I missed you too, my dear Narnia. I love you Orphelia…"

Narnia gave a small smile back.

"I love you too, Arthur…"

He was content to keep his secret just a little longer.

**I need more prompts, please request~**


	3. Guilt TelmarNarnia

Chronicles of Hetalia

Rating: T (for mentions of rape and invading)

Prompt: Guilt

Pairing: Telmar/Narnia ( mutual at first, one sided in the end) [canon]

Summary: He couldn't help it, the guilt was eating him away. He could hardly remember a time when he was on his own land. But as he looks out at both the broken people he once called his wife and son, he utterly destroys him.

* * *

><p>He could scarcely remember a time when he was on his own land. It had been a long time since he was the simple pirate turned farm boy. Now, he was something different. He was a mean and spiteful person, the paranoia of not <em>being<em> anymore ate him up in side. And because of that paranoia he hurt the one person he never, absolutely _never_ wanted to hurt.

His wife, Narnia.

In the beginning when he was just that simple farm boy he had looked at her like she was a goddess in her own rite, which she may as well be. He had fallen in love with her at first sight. He had tried to woo her, try to get her to like him and in the end she had fallen in love with him and his heart swelled with pride, accomplishment, and love for the woman he had fallen for.

But it had all gone wrong in a heart beat. A sudden famine had struck his island, crops withered, and the island was unlivable. He could say later time that this was the most probable moment that he had become paranoid.

He and his then fiancée at the time, were not married. Narnia was a big country he had tried to justify at the time as his thoughts turned to invasion.

And so he did, invade that is. He had forced his beloved to marry him, because as he was she had refused to marry him.

He wanted land, he wanted to _survive_… Was that wrong?

Because of the famine he had lost an eye, losing ones land and trying to get attached to another broke something in him, making him crazy, compelling him to gorge his own dark brown eye out. And so he lost his right eye. And with the move he could not stand the feel of his dark almost black hair on his shoulder, they once long ago representing the bountiful harvest of crops. And so he chops them all off, his hair chucky, in un even lengths. Blood dribbling down from his destroyed eye socket and his cheek when the knife nicked him.

And for the first time, since he arrived in this world, he cried.

000

It was several years later, the country of Narnia taken over, the country herself submissive. He only need one more thing , an heir.

And even to this day, he could here her screams, her pleas of "No, Enzio, please no! Anything but this, no!"

And he will forever feel guilty.

Nine months later saw the arrival of one Cynric de Telmar, son of Orphelia de Telmar nee Kirke and Enzio de Telmar.

000

Cynric was a simple boy, with the bright red hair of his mother and the dark brown eyes of his father. Telmar could never be any prouder.

But then, when he began to think of all the wrong he did his son… the guilt still ate him up to this day.

"_Your mother is a savage, just like her people."_ He would still remember saying it to him.

"_But Madre is not a savage Padre!"_ And what he did next, would forever mark his end.

He slapped his son.

000

If he was Telmar, his wife Narnia, what did that make his son exactly? He could never figured it out in the beginning, but when his son ran away to find that _fake King _of his he figured it out. He was New Narnia.

He put his hands to his face and Enzio de Telmar, former Island of Telmar cried.

000

When Aslan told him and his people that they came from another world, he almost wept for joy. He would get out of here, away from all the hurt and the pain and-

"Telmar." Her voice cut him, it was so formal so distant. She stood there a hand on his- no _her_ son's shoulder. Her eyes softened a bit as he looked at her sadly. He looked at the door way, and then back at her one last time.

"I… I'm sorry…" He whispered, before walking into the door, and disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Offer still stands! Please review. I love this pairing a lot. So angst! I think I might write a Cynric Caspien drabble soon~ **


End file.
